Young Love
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Just a cute little story about Dougie and Harry fancying each other when they're little and then eventually growing up and getting married. There are extra parts to be added if you want them, just ask if you do x Hope you enjoy this :)
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV:

'Excuse me?' I heard a little voice ask me. I looked down to see a blonde haired little boy, no older than 6 or 7, looking up at me.

'Yes?' I asked him in reply, bending over slightly so that I could hear him more easily.

'Can I please ask you a question?' He asked with a small smile, and so I nodded before helping him up onto the other chair that was at the table I was sat on.

'Is it naughty for a boy and a boy to fall in love instead of a boy and a girl?' He asked quietly, not wanting anyone around us to hear.

'It's not naughty at all little fella. You can be in love with anyone as long as you're true to it.' I told him, giving him a smile. His face lit up and he smiled widely up at me.

'Why are you asking about that little guy?' I asked him, wondering why he was bothered at such a young age.

'I'm in love with my best friend Harry... He's really nice to me and he told me that he loved me too and then he gave me a hug.' He told me, still smiling up at me, as if nothing could upset him now.

'Thats great to hear! Make sure he keeps on being nice to you forever though, yeah?'

'He will.. I know he will! He's not ever been mean to me and he's 8 so he's big and strong and can protect me.' He said, looking like he was daydreaming about this other boy.

'And how old are you?' I asked him.

'I'm 7.. I turned 7 two weeks ago and Harry and my mummy threw me a surprise party and all of Harry's friends were there and my sisters friends came too, and even one of mummy's friends came and it was really fun.' He said happily, sitting up straighter in the chair.

'What about your friends?' I asked, confused seeing as he'd mentioned everyone else but him.

'I don't have any friends.. That's how I came friends with Harry, because I was all on my own and he came over and he was nice to me. And now all of his friends know me as well and they're nice to me as well. I've known them since I was 4 and they have never ever been mean to me and now me and Harry love each other.' He told me, not seeming sad at all, just keeping a huge, happy smile on his face the whole time.

'Well it's a good job you've got Harry then! Now I think it's probably time for you to go home, isn't it?' I asked him, to which he shook his head.

'Nope! I'm going to Harry's house because I was sad because daddy left forever so he told me that I could go round to his house for a sleepover and we are going to have pizza!' He said cheerily, wriggling down off his chair.

'Thank you! By the way... What's your name?' He asked, standing up and sticking out his hand for me to shake.

'My name's Jack. It was nice meeting you, have fun at your sleepover.' I replied to him, smiling as one of his tiny hands wrapped around my finger as an attempt at a handshake.

'My name's Dougie. See you soon Jack.' He said before running off. I watched out the window as he ran off down the street and hugged a boy who looked a couple of years older than him. They then linked hands and walked down the street, Dougie resting his head on the older boys arm as they walked. I then turned away and went back to reading my book, hoping that I'd get to meet that excitable little boy again one day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**18 Years Later:**_

**Jack's POV:**

'Jack.. I can't do this.. I'm scared...' Dougie said to me, pacing up and down his dressing room in his new sky blue suit, tears welling in his eyes.

'Dougie, listen to me, you've loved Harry since you were 6 years old. Remember? You told me when we first met and you'd just turned 7! He loves you too and there is no need to be scared. I've watched you both grow over the years and although other friends have grown apart from you, you two have stayed together through thick and thin. All that you're doing today is making your friendship even stronger. Just think of it like that and it's not scary anymore.' I soothed to him, standing up and making him stay still.

'But what if he's changed his mind.. What if he doesn't like me anymore... What if he wants to leave like my dad? Oh god I feel sick..' He mumbled worriedly, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

'Who was there when your dad left you?' I asked him, crouching down in front of him.

'Harry..'

'And who told the headmaster when you were getting bullied in high school, to stop you getting hurt?'

'Well.. Harry...'

'And who held your hand and supported you the entire time you had to tell the police that you'd been raped?'

'Harry..' He muttered, tears starting to gather in his eyes again.

'And who let you stay at his house for two months until your mum decided she was okay with you being gay?'

'Harry but..'

'And who proposed to you during a candle lit dinner back at the very spot where you first met him all those years ago?' I asked, more softly this time.

'Harry...' He choked out, a single tear running down his cheek.

'Exactly. He's been in love with you for all of those years and through all of those hard times, and I can assure you that right now, he loves you more than ever.' I told him supportively, wiping away the tear with my thumb.

'Do you promise?' He asked weakly, sticking his little finger out to me.

'I promise Dougie. Now come on, he'll be waiting for you.' I said to him with a small smile, linking my finger with his. He nodded and stood up, looking in the mirror and straightening his suit out. He then left the room, me following him, and climbed into the back of the posh white car.

'Jack?' He asked, when we were about 10 minutes away from the registry office.

'Yeah Dougie?'

'Are you still going to give me away instead of my dad? You've not changed your mind have you? I don't have anyone else that's like a dad to me..' He asked me, a scared tone to his voice.

'Dougie, you need to calm down a little bit. I'm here next to you, why would I be here if I wasn't going to give you away? I told you when you asked me that it was the proudest moment of my life, and it was, so just take some deep breaths and we'll be there in 10 minutes.' I assured him, just as he shuffled a bit closer to me and took hold of my hand. Until we got there, he just sat in the back of the car and took some deep breaths, stopping himself from getting too worked up. I got out of the car when it stopped and then proceeded to help Dougie out.

'Ready?' I asked him as we stood outside a huge door that we knew led into the civil partnership room.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready.' He told me, closing his eyes and nodding. I opened the door and his eyes shot open, looking forwards worriedly. Harry turned around and took a quick glance at Dougie before quickly turning away again, as tears were now obviously stinging at his eyes. I walked a very shaky Dougie up to stand next to Harry before giving him a hug and going to sit down.

'I thought you weren't coming..' Harry whispered to Dougie, a single tear rolling down off his nose.

'I love you Harry.. And I've had this moment planned since we were little.. I'd never not show up..' Dougie whispered back, hugging Harry lightly, his little arms only just reaching around Harry's muscly torso. The ceremony then began and soon enough, the young boys were officially married.

'You may now kiss your husband.' The magistrate said to Harry, and the two both leant forwards and gently kissed each others lips. All of a sudden, Dougie's legs went from under him and he passed out. Everyone gasped, but Harry just giggled slightly before lifting Dougie up into a bridal hold in his arms.

'He's just in shock from this actually happening... Surely all of you know how adorably sensitive he is!' Harry said as he stood rocking Dougie like a small child in his arms. I felt my mouth turn up into a small smile as I watched Harry giggle over little Dougie.

_'Make sure he keeps on being nice to you forever though, yeah?'_ I'd asked him all those years ago, and the answer he'd given me was right. He knew that Harry would love him forever, and Harry had been there during every difficult and amazing part of his life. Soon enough, Dougie's little eyes flickered open, and he took a moment to recognise where he was before kissing Harry happily.

'I thought I'd killed you with my amazing kissing powers!' Harry joked to him, still giggling a little.

'You almost did! I'd hate to think what's going to happen in bed tonight!' He replied with a small smile. Everyone else in the room laughed lightly and shook their heads, but none of them really knew how special it was going to be for the boys. Both of them were still virgins, as Dougie had made Harry swear not to have sex with him until they were married. They'd been in love from such a young age that Dougie wanted their first night to be something special, like something you'd see in a romantic film. Harry had the perfect surprise planned for Dougie in the honeymoon suite of the hotel. He'd gotten red rose petals and sprinkled them over the bed, as well as paying for the bed to have silk sheets and curtains to give them the extra privacy he knew that Dougie wanted. As well as that, he'd arranged for somebody to go into the room and run a bubble bath for Dougie at exactly 12.30 as he wanted it to still be hot for when they went upstairs, which would be at 12.45, when the reception ended. He knew that Dougie couldn't sleep at night unless he had a bubble bath first, a habit that had started up as a result of the rape. We walked round the corner from the registry office to find 'The Magestic' which was the hotel that had been rented out for the wedding. The first half of the reception went quite quickly, and soon enough, we'd all finished eating and Harry and Dougie were about to make their speeches. Harry stood up first and switched on the microphone, his hands visibly shaking and sweat gathering on his forehead.

'Now...' He started, sounding almost as if he was about to start ranting at someone.

'.. I can tell you that right now, is the most nervous I've ever been in my entire life. But here goes. You're all here, because you've done an awful lot for us both. My mum and dad, you've helped me to grow up to love other people, and to always be kind to all that I meet. And I thank you for that more than anything, because without your advice, I would never have met the man I've married today. I'd be nothing without you and you've been the best parents I could have wished for, so thank you, a lot. Secondly, I'd like to thank Sam, Dougie's mum, for all of the support you've given us both. I know for a fact that you love Dougie more than any other man, and that you're never going to leave him, because he's your little boy, and you love him. You've helped us through every rough patch in our relationship and now you're here today, helping us to make the most important commitment of our lives. So I'd like to thank you for everything. My next thank you's are for Thomas, Cat and Jazzie. Thomas, I realise I've put you in many awkward situations over the years, such as when I was 7 and I asked you 'How do you kiss your girlfriend if your girlfriend is a boy and you're in love with him?'... Lets just say I wasn't the smartest of kids, okay? Anyway, you helped me through everything, and for every question I asked you, you always had an amazing answer. So thank you for being there Tom, and I'm always going to be here to return the favour. And Catherine, you've helped a lot too. I still remember when I was little and you used to buy teen girl magazines, and then you'd read them and I'd take the photos of all the topless boy bands.. To this day, NSync are still my favourites. You helped me to become proud about being gay, and it was thanks to you that I had the courage to ask Dougie out in the first place. So I suppose you get my biggest thanks. And little Jaz.. I still remember when you were born and Dougie ran round to my house and almost wet himself with excitement. You've grown up with the both of us and now that we've all grown up, I feel more like you're my little sister. I'll always be here to protect you Jaz, and you'll always be more than just my sister-in-law. Thanks for everything little one. And then, of course, I'd like to thank Jack. You've been amazing over all of the years and I know that Dougie loves you like a father. You've helped the both of us through pretty much every moment in our lives with your experience and then today you gave Dougie the confidence to show up, despite all of his nerves. Our relationship is still alive thanks to you, and we hope that you'll continue to be here for the both of us in years to come. We both love you Jack, and our thanks to you are endless.' Harry said, getting quite teary at some parts. I too felt tears welling in my eyes during the final section and it made me feel proud that I'd made a difference. Everyone clapped before Harry silenced them once again.

'Finally, I'd like to thank my little monkey. Dougie, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've done everything for me that I could ever have imagined and you actually showed up today, which was all I've ever wanted. I know you've always wanted this day to be special, and so I hope I've made it special enough for you.. Because I can tell you now that we'll be bankrupt if you request anything else. But seriously, I've never wanted anything or anyone but you. The world could end around us and as long as I had you, I'd have no fears or worries. You're the love of my life, Dougie Poynter. And that itself deserves the biggest thank you I have to offer. You've been my rock, and I know you're shaking your head because you think it's the opposite, but it's not. You may not have the muscles and the bravado, but you have the heart of gold, and that's worth a million of what I've got. So, just stay forever, and that's all that I'll ever need. I love you, Dougie Lee Poynter, and I will never stop loving you. I hope you've enjoyed today.' He finished, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. He then sat down and Dougie stood up, tears running down his face and his hands shaking madly.

'I.. I didn't write a very big speech.. I think I've done it wrong.. I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I tried my hardest..' He stuttered through tears, shocking everyone, as he shouldn't have been getting upset on his wedding day. And he especially shouldn't have been letting his anxiety get the better of him on the happiest day of his life. Harry stood up and pulled him into a soft hug, kissing his head gently.

'Hey, hey, it's okay Dougs. I'm sure your speech is brilliant.' Harry soothed, between kisses.

'B-But I only did it for you and everyone else is going to be angry because they didn't get a speech.. I-I don't want them to leave..' Dougie carried on, sobbing onto Harry's crisp white suite.

'They're not going to be angry or leave Dougs, I promise, they're going to love it. Just go ahead Dougs, we've all been really looking forward to hearing it.' Harry ensured him, pulling away from the hug slowly.

'C-Can you stand up with me while I read it?' He asked Harry nervously, unfolding his speech.

'Of course I can Dougs, come on, I've been waiting months for this.'

'O-Okay.. Well.. Erm... This is to say thank you for Harry. You've been there to help me through everything, and you've never done anything to make me upset in the slightest. This sounds really cheesy but you've been my umbrella in the heavy storms. You've been my torch in the haunted forest. You've been my Prince Charming in every fairy tale. And best of all, you've been yourself, every minute of every day. You've never tried to be someone that you're not to make me happy, and I find that really amazing. You're perfect being just simple Harry Judd, and I don't ever want you to change. I love you lots and lots, and I just wanted to let you know that today has been the most special day of my entire life. Slowly, being with you, I've found it easier to accept myself, and I owe you a huge thank you for that too. Erm.. I sort of fell asleep and forgot to finish writing the speech after that.. But I basically just wanted to show you how much I loved you. And I know you told me that you didn't want me to get you any presents.. But I saw this and it made me think of you... So erm.. Yeah.. Here you go. And I hope this speech showed you how much I love you.. Because I really really do love you.. And I'm never ever going to stop loving you... And thank you for always being nice to me.' Dougie said nervously, pulling a box from under his chair and passing it to Harry. Everybody clapped him once he'd finished his speech and Harry took the box from him, tears rolling down his face. He carefully unwrapped the box before opening it and starting to laugh. He took the present out of the box and held it up, showing everyone the present. Dougie had bought him a huge monkey teddy that was holding a little toy lizard in it's hand.

'Its because you always call me your little monkey... And I really like lizards.. And if I'm not around then you can still have your little lizard loving monkey to cuddle... I hope you like it..' Dougie said to him, smiling up through tears.

'I love it Dougs! You're so cute!' Harry said happily to Dougie, pulling him into a tight hug with the toy in between them. They both then sat down and composed themselves before everybody went back to dancing and enjoying the reception. Soon enough it was time for us all to go back to our rooms, and on the way out, one single thought crossed my mind.

_They'll be together forever._

* * *

**I do have some other parts of this if you want them. They don't include Jack at all but they're all the little stories that he mentioned when he was trying to calm Dougie down (When Dougie's dad left, when Dougie was getting bullied, when Dougie told the police he'd been raped *won't include the actual rape*, when Dougie stayed at Harry's for 2 months after he announced he was gay, and the proposal in the school garden.). Oh and I also wrote a 1 off smut thing about after the wedding and when Harry shows Dougie the surprise. So if you want any of them, just ask. Bye x**


	3. SMUT CHAPTER! BEWARE!

**So.. I'd actually like to seriously apologise for this chapter... Unless you love smut! Like seriously.. If you want smut.. This is the thing for you. Just a quick warning.. It's got bed sex, kitchen counter sex, toilet cubicle sex, kitchen blow job, bedroom blow job, bath hand job and I think (and desperately hope) that's all I wrote... I apologise... Enjoy Pudd x**

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

'Come on Dougs, I've got a surprise for you.' Harry said to me once we'd finished showing the guests back to their rooms. He took hold of my hand and ran me upstairs, stopping when we got outside the Honeymoon Suite. I gasped and giggled excitedly before he put his hands over my eyes and walked me into the room. He moved his hands from my face when we got inside and I just stopped. There was a huge bed there, with silk sheets and duvets, and rose petals sprinkled over it in a love heart shape. There were also white curtains that you could close to make your bed like a little den. It was like Harry had taken everything I had in my head and put it into one bedroom. I looked up at his anxious face and smiled widely, causing him to grin ecstatically and pull me into a hug.

'I'm so glad you like it!' He said to me as he hugged me tightly.

'I love it Harry! It's perfect! You got the setting absolutely amazing! It's going to be the best first night anyone could ever wish for!' I told him, kissing him on the lips.

'Well lets give you a bath and then the fun can start..' He said seductively and so I giggled before he carried me through into the bathroom. He'd even made an effort on that. There was a steaming bath already run, with a few white rose petals floating on the top. The bathroom was filled with scented candles, them being the only light source, and there was light music coming from a small radio in the corner. There were even satin curtains around the bath, giving you the same privacy as the bed gave you.

'Oh Harry! You're the the best husband anyone could ever wish for!' I said happily as he put me down onto the floor and took my shirt and tie off. I did the same to him, and we carried on, eventually both ending up completely naked. He picked me up and put me down into the bath before climbing in himself and lying on top of me in the water. He immediately threw his lips against mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth, instantly winning dominance. We lay there kissing for a while, me feeling Harry running his hands down my body, I had to stop him when I felt his hand wrap around my penis, starting to move up and down slowly.

'Ugh.. Harry... Mm.. Harry... Harry stop... Stop... Not.. Not here..' I said to him, trying to swallow my moans.

'Why Dougs? Am I not doing it fast enough for you...' He asked me, a small sparkle in his eye as he sped up his movements.

'No... Ugh... Harry.. No.. Bed... I don't want to have sex in a bath...' I managed to say to him, digging my nails into his back. He nodded and stopped what he was doing before lifting me up and carrying me through to the bedroom, still dripping wet.

'Better?' He asked, and I nodded, playing with the quilts under my hands. Before I knew what was happening, he'd taken my whole dick in his mouth and started moving his head up and down. I slowly began thrusting up into him, trying to fight back the urges. He didn't try to stop me at first, wanting me to enjoy this as much as possible, until I sped up my thrusts and he pushed my hips down against the bed. He removed his mouth with a loud pop and ran his tongue up my body.

'Ugh.. Harry.. More.. Don't stop..' I moaned to him, wrapping my hand around my own length and thrusting up into my hand.

'Uh, Uh, Uh.. No you don't.. I'm not having you cumming until I'm inside of you..' He said to me, moving my hand away.

'Do it now Harry.. Fuck me now.. I don't want to wait anymore..' I ordered him, rubbing my erection against his, gaining a small moan. He didn't reply, but he grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from the side table before pulling the curtains shut. He rolled the condom over his length before coating 3 of his fingers in lube. I felt him play around my arse hole for a second before slipping one of his fingers in. I clenched my arse around his finger with new pain and crunched my eyes shut.

'You okay little monkey? You can do it to me instead if you'd like?' He offered softly, dropping his manly bravado for a second as he realised I was in pain.

'No.. J-Just give me a second.. Please?' I asked him, trying to get used to the weird sensation.

'You take as much time as you want Dougs... I'm not going to go any further until you're ready..' He told me, placing a small kiss on my lips. I lay there for a minute before I got used to the feeling and nodded at him to carry on. He pushed another finger in and it didn't feel as bad as the first time, in fact, it felt quite nice. It only took about 30 seconds to get used to this time before I nodded at him to continue. He pushed the final finger in and began to move around inside of me, making me squirm and cease up in pain again.

'H-Harry.. S-Stop for a minute..' I begged him as he began to move his fingers faster.

'Its okay Dougs.. Just calm down a little bit.. Try not to be so tense..' He told me, stopping his movements. I nodded slightly and did as he said, relieving the pain slightly. After a couple of minutes this time, I nodded at him again and he removed his fingers. I then heard a small squirt as he poured lube into his hand and pumped it over his dick. He then lined himself up to me, brushing the end of his penis lightly over my arse hole.

'Ready Dougs?' He asked me gently, and I nodded before he pushed the head of his cock into me. I dug my nails deeply into his back, feeling them cut into him, as tears welled in my eyes at the pain.

'Dougie baby.. You need to calm down a little bit...' He told me, and I could hear him gritting his teeth at the pain I was causing to his back.

'Harry.. It hurts.. Why does it hurt... I don't like it..' I told him, feeling a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks. He kissed them away and gently rubbed my forehead with his thumb.

'It won't hurt for long baby I promise.. And if you still don't like it after 5 minutes then we'll stop and try again another time.. Okay little monkey?' He asked me sweetly, to which I nodded, stemming my tears. I tried my hardest to get used to the pain, as he slowly pushed further and further into me, but after about 10 minutes, it still hurt more than I'd ever expected it to.

'Do you want to stop Dougs? And we'll try again tomorrow or something?' Harry asked me, noticing that I hadn't calmed down. I nodded weakly and he pulled out of me, leaving me feeling guilty that I'd probably just spoiled his whole day. He pulled off the condom and threw it into the bin before putting the lube back onto the table and lying on top of me again, pulling the quilt up over both of us.

'I'm really sorry Harry..' I told him guiltily, looking up at him with huge watery eyes.

'Its okay baby, we'll try again another time. It's just a little bit painful for you, I understand that, I'm not angry.' He told me, kissing me gently on the lips.

'B-But I've spoiled your day.. I'm so sorry.. I'll be better next time I promise..' I sobbed to him, bursting into tears and wrapping my arms around him.

'Hey, don't cry baby, I said it was fine and it is. You know I'm never going to get angry over anything like that. You've not spoiled my day.' He said kindly to me, hugging me back tightly and rolling over so that we were lay beside each other, me cuddling into his chest.

'I'm the worst husband ever...' I cried, burying my head into Harry's armpit.

'Dougie baby, you've not done anything wrong. You're the best husband I could ever wish for. You're worth everything to me and if you're not ready to have sex yet then we won't have sex yet, it's as simple as that.' He assured me, planting small comforting kisses all over my head.

'I-I thought I was ready though.. I feel so stupid... I-I led you on and then I just pulled out like a stupid baby..' I continued crying to him, just enjoying his warmth as he continued to kiss and cuddle me.

'It wasn't stupid, you're just not ready yet, it's okay monkey. I tell you what, lets sleep now, and then we'll try again in the morning and we'll do a little bit more preparation this time, yeah?' He asked me, and so I sniffled before nodding slightly.

'Thank you Harry... You're the bestest, sweetest, most understanding guy ever and I love you more than anybody else in the whole wide world..' I told him as he wiped away the last of my tears.

'Its okay monkey, you know I'll always be here for you. Sweet dreams little husband of mine.' He said to me, a jokey tone to his voice and a sweet, happy smile lacing his lips.

'You're so cute Harry.. Like a little lion..' I replied to him, giggling slightly and flicking his nose. He then began tickling me and I tried to curl away from him.

'Stop it Harry! Stop! Harry!' I begged between laughter, as he ran his fingers all over the ticklish sections of my body. I ended up laughing so much that I needed to pee, only making my plight more desperate.

'Harry.. Harry I need the toilet.. Stop it Harry.. Harry I need a wee.. Let me go Harry..' I giggled, hoping he'd just give up. Luckily, he did, and then he leant down and gently kissed my lips.

'Mmm... You're the best guy ever Harry..' I told him sincerely, wrapping my legs around him and sitting on his belly as he smiled up at me.

'No you are..' He replied, only making me blush before kissing him again.

'Can... Can we try again?' I asked him nervously, knowing that it was what he wanted, even if he wasn't saying it.

'Are you sure baby? I know it hurt you that time and I don't want to hurt you again..' He said unsurely, propping himself up on his elbows.

'We'll try it differently... I'll go on top of you this time and then it can go slower... I just need time..' I told him, sure that I wanted to do this. I didn't even wait for a reply before I reached out to the side table and grabbed a condom, rolling it down over Harry's dick. I then got the lube and covered Harry's huge length with the end of it before squatting down over him and preparing myself. I slowly seated myself onto him, stopping when he was just a little bit in.

'Are you okay Dougie? You look in pain.. You really don't have to feel pressured into this..' Harry said quickly, looking concerned, but also like he was trying to hold back moans. I just shook my head before pushing myself fully down onto him, making sure that he was right in, before pulling up, and then ramming back down again. It started off painful, but slowly, it became enjoyable, and Harry had rolled us over so that he was on top of me.

'Ugh.. Harry... Go.. Go faster..' I begged him, wanking myself in time with his thrusts. He began to move faster before taking my cock in his hands and continuing the job I'd been doing. He continued getting faster and faster, until eventually he was fucking me mercilessly.

'Ha.. Har.. Gon.. Goin.. Harry!' Was the warning he got, before I came all over both of our stomachs and his hand. He followed quickly after me, screaming my name before collapsing down onto me, our two stomachs sticking together. I could feel his head on my chest as I breathed heavily, my chest raising up and down fast.

'Dougie.. That... That was amazing..' He told me between heavy breaths.

'You.. You were perfect Harry... I love you..' I said to him as he slid up my body and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

'I love you too monkey.. I'm never going to forget tonight.. Not ever..' He replied, and so I smiled before shooting my head up fast, going to kiss him, but ending up head butting him instead. He just looked at me for a second, holding his head, before I let out a small giggle and he burst out laughing, hugging me tightly.

'We're gonna need that bath again..' He whispered, and so I nodded before he picked me up, my legs around his waist, and carried me through to the bathroom. Plonking me back into the now-warm bath water. He climbed in beside me again and carefully cleaned my stomach, doing his own afterwards.

'Tired monkey?' He asked me when I yawned widely. I just nodded and so he lifted me up out of the bath before carrying back through to the bedroom, just as he had done earlier.

'Thank you for that Dougs... I know you weren't sure at first... So thank you...' He said sweetly to me as we lay back under the covers. Pulling them up over us and running his fingers through my hair.

'I love you Harry...' I replied, reaching my head up and kissing him softly.

'Love too Dougles..' He slurred before he fell asleep, holding me close in his arms. I cuddled further into him before falling asleep myself, glad that I'd been able to complete his perfect day.

**Next morning:**

**Harry's POV:**

I woke up with little Dougie, fast asleep in my arms, his body tangled in my own. I looked over at the clock to see that it was almost 12.30, and so I gently ran my fingers through Dougie's hair to wake him up, knowing that everybody else would already be in the dining room or the lounge area of the hotel. His eyes gently flickered open and he looked up at me and smiled.

'Morning baby... Good sleep?' I asked him, and he just nodded and smiled before hugging himself closer to me.

'Can we sleep some more?' He asked tiredly, and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

'Monkey.. It's almost half 12.. We've got to get dressed!' I told him, smiling widely down at him.

'Okay..' He moaned, before pulling away from me and standing up from the bed. He stretched widely before relaxing back down again and grabbing a pair of boxers from our suitcase. He quickly slipped into them before lazily putting on some deodorant and getting into a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. I loved him most when he was like this, not putting a lot of effort into what he looked like, but still looking perfect to me. I quickly did the same as him afterwards, but getting into a baggy pair of jeans instead. We then both went downstairs hand in hand and met the rest of the guests in the dining room.

'How are the lovely new-weds this morning?' My mum sang as we walked in, making everyone look at us. Dougie's mum then took a closer look at her son before giggling slightly.

'What?' He asked her confused.

'You need some cover up..' She giggled to him, pointing to his neck, where a huge love bite was standing in pride of place. He pulled up his t-shirt slightly, looking embarrassed, and so I put my arm around his waist and pulled him into a kiss.

'I think you look beautiful..' I whispered to him, making him blush a light shade of crimson before he kissed me again and dragged me over to the buffet. Lunch was out by now and so we both stacked our plates full of sandwiches and chicken, before sitting down at the table and tucking in.

'So what did you two get up to last night?' My sister asked when we finished.

'Cat! It's secret...' I said to her, feeling my cheeks going pink, and witnessing Dougie's doing the same.

'Oh come on Haz... Nobody else is listening... It's only me...' She begged, and so I looked to Dougie for help. To my surprise, he just nodded and told me to tell her, and so I leant forward to her.

'If you must know... We had sex... For the first time...' I told her, only resulting in her continuing to look hopefully at me.

'Come on Haz... That's adorable, it really is, but I know that's not all you did...' She carried on, and so I sighed before checking that nobody was listening and leaning forwards further.

'You want to know everything?' I asked her.

'Everything.' She replied, and so I nodded.

'Well I took Dougie for his bath and then I.. Erm... Kind of started giving him a hand job while we were in there, and then I carried him through to the bedroom and then gave him like a really quick BJ and then we did it... And that's all there is to tell...' I told her, not mentioning about the first time being stopped, as I knew that Dougie would have gotten embarrassed. She giggled slightly before leaning back into her chair.

'I knew it... I told Thomas that you wouldn't just have sex normally like normal people...' She said, only shocking and confusing me.

'What?!' I asked.

'Well.. Me and Thomas had a bet.. He reckoned you'd just have sex and that'd be it, but I said you'd do all the weird foreplay and stuff.. And you did! So I win!' She said proudly, causing Dougie to burst out laughing.

'You two are the most random people, sis!' I laughed to her before she stood up and walked over to Thomas.

'Harry?' I heard Dougie ask quietly once she'd left.

'Yeah baby?' I asked in reply, picking him up and putting him on my knee.

'I love you..' He giggled, and so I smiled at him before kissing him passionately on the lips. He began to run his fingers through my hair and down my back as we snogged, me slipping my tongue in and allowing him dominance. I felt him moan into my mouth, causing blood to rush to my crotch as a boner began to form in my pants. Dougie was already fully hard, his erection pressing into my belly as he pushed me back in my chair. I felt Dougie wrap his legs around my waist, causing his now rock-hard penis to grind against mine. He continued shifting positions, sending sparks to my cock every time, before I just burst, and I felt myself shudder as I came in my pants, biting into Dougie's shoulder.

'Dougie...' I moaned in pure ecstasy, causing him to smirk playfully at me.

'You owe me one for that...' He whispered to me, biting my ear lobe. I just nodded, being pulled away from my high by the voice of my brother.

'Harry mate.. If you've just done what I think you have... It's time for you to go upstairs..' He laughed, looking jokily disgusted, receiving a hit in the face with a pillow off my sister. I just shook my head at him before leaning forwards to Dougie's ear.

'Come upstairs with me and I'll show you how it's done...' I said huskily into his ear, licking the side of his face on the way up. He nodded desperately and so I stood up and ran off up the stairs, carrying him in my arms. The moment we got into our room, I slammed him against the wall, playing with the strings of his jogging bottoms until they were undone. His trousers then fell down to his ankles and I pushed his boxers down with them. I slid down his body until I was knelt face to face with his cock.

'If you wanna face fuck me.. Then do it.. I'm not going to stop you.. I want you to enjoy this.' I told him, before I took his dick in my mouth and began to suck on it slowly. As I began to move around, I felt his hips start to push forwards. I could hear him moaning and groaning, as he sped up his thrusts, right to the point where he was just face fucking me desperately, his nails leaving scratch marks on the wall he was against.

'Harry! Harry.. I'm... C.. Cu..' He managed, before he shot his load right down my throat. I swallowed every drop, licking the last of it from his cock before pulling away and watching him slide down the wall, ending up sat in front of me.

'Harry...' He whispered happily, leaning forwards and kissing me gently.

'Did you enjoy that?' I asked him once he pulled away, and he just nodded before smiling up at me.

'Should we go back downstairs?' He asked, and so I nodded before standing up. I grabbed a tissue from the side table and quickly wiped my cock clean from earlier, before chucking the tissue into the bin and walking back downstairs with Dougie. We went into the lounge of the hotel this time and sat on the sofa with my brother and sister, our mums sitting across from us.

'Where did you two get off to?' My mum asked, causing us both to blush deeply.

'We... We... Erm.. We went... To get changed! That's it, we went to get dressed!' Dougie stuttered in reply to her, making everyone giggle slightly before they just nodded and accepted his answer.

'Harry..' He whispered into my ear after about half an hour of conversation.

'Yeah baby?' I asked in reply.

'I want to have sex again.. I'm so fucking horny and I hate it!' He said to me, growing louder by the end, meaning that my sister and brother both heard him.

'Go on then lover boy.. Abide by your husbands wishes...' Thomas told me, but I just giggled and shook my head.

'We can't Dougles, not here, but we'll do it on the way home I promise..' I whispered to him, but he wasn't having any of it and so he stood up and dragged me with him, marching us both into the toilets. He pushed me into one of the tiny cubicles and locked the door before throwing his lips against mine in a heated, passionate kiss. A boner quickly formed in my pants, but Dougie was well past that stage, and had one of his hands palming his crotch as we made out. He then lowered his pants and boxers and threw himself against a wall of the cubicle.

'Fuck me Harry!' He said quickly, his tone of voice shocking me slightly.

'What?!'

'I said fuck me Harry! And do it fast! It won't take long I promise... I'm ready to cum already... But I want you inside of me first...' He said desperately, pushing my jeans and boxers down in one good tug. I now had an aching erection, and I couldn't exactly say no to my husband, so I spun him back around and rammed straight into him, making him cry out in pain, as we hadn't used any form of lubricant.

'Harry! Again!' He screamed, so loudly that I'm surprised nobody in the main lounge heard us. I pulled almost entirely out of him, before throwing myself in again. I then found Dougie's dick and wrapped my hand around it, moving my hand up and down in time with my thrusts. As he'd said, he was already prepared to burst, and with one firm, fast push, he came over my hand and the floor, his back relaxing into me. I pushed into him a couple more times before I felt myself about to cum as well. I managed to warn Dougie slightly before I shot my load inside of him, causing him to shudder and moan slightly. I then pulled out of him and we just stood for a second, both half-naked and breathing heavily.

'You're so fucking perfect Harry..' Dougie told me, pushing his lips against mine again. He then pulled away and pulled up his trousers before wiping his cum from the floor and throwing the tissue into the toilet. I cleaned up my hand as well before getting my pants back on and stepping out of the toilets with Dougie. We went back into the lounge again and everyone stared at us, some looking amused, some shocked, and some smirking knowingly.

'Seriously guys.. If you're gonna have sex.. Don't have it so loudly that we can hear every movement!' Our friend Danny shouted across the room, causing everyone to burst into laughter, including us.

'Excuse me? Guests? You've got to be out of your rooms within the next 45 minutes I'm afraid.' A member of staff said to us all. Everyone then departed back to their rooms and we went to spend a last half an hour in the bedroom before we had to leave. The time passed quite quickly and then everyone piled back into their cars. Once we'd said goodbye and thank you to all of the guests, we hopped into my car and went back to our house. It was only about 5 minutes from the hotel and we got there quite quickly, sharing another quick kiss before we both went inside. I walked into the kitchen and began making us both drinks, until I felt Dougie's hand come and cup my arse.

'Harry... It's time for payback...' He whispered seductively into my ear before he spun me around and yanked both my boxers and trousers down, taking my whole cock in his mouth. I hardened up in his mouth and let out a small moan as he began to suck on my member. I ran my fingers into his hair and slowly started to move his head up and down, biting on my lip to avoid letting out loud moans. As I felt a knot form in my stomach, I began to speed up my thrusts into Dougie's face, only stopping when he pushed my hips back against the counter. Feeling him taking authority for once was enough to make me go mad and I felt myself about to cum.

'Doug.. Dougie.. Dougie I'm.. I'm gonna cum.. Dougie..' Was the warning he got before I came into his mouth. He sucked one last time before I felt him shudder as well. I looked down to see that he'd been jacking off to giving me a blow job. He stood up and threw his lips against mine, only to have me turn us around and push Dougie back against the counter, making him groan into my mouth, the vibrations making me instantly hard again. It wasn't normal to be this horny at the age of 25 and I knew it, but it seemed that Dougie was in the same boat as me when I saw his hand go to grab his cock.

'Where do you want it?' I asked him quickly.

'H-Here.. I want it here..' He moaned, and so I had a quick brainstorm before sitting him up on the kitchen side, getting up after him.

'Harry.. W-What are you doing?..' He asked me as I lay him down over the kitchen counter.

'You said you wanted sex here.. You weren't lying to me now were you monkey?...' I asked him, a mischievous hint to my voice. He just shook his head and I knelt in between his legs, before taking them, and putting them up over my shoulders, getting us in the perfect position. I pushed into him and played with his dick as he bit down on his lip to avoid letting out moans.

'Don't resist Dougie... Moan for me.. I want to hear you moan..' I hissed seductively, causing his teeth to slide away from his lip as he moaned long and hard, his cock pulsing in my hand. I gently played with the tip of it, rubbing my thumb over the slit, gaining moans from him as pre-cum leaked from the head. I then began slowly moving in and out of him, making sure not to be fast as Dougie was quite clearly craving passion and romance in our relationship, and I wanted this to be special for him.

'Mm... Ha.. Harry.. Stay like this.. I like it..' He breathed, as I kept at a slow pace. I then took his penis fully in my hand and worked it in time with my thrusts, making Dougie groan again and again. The sex went on for longer this time, until Dougie finally dug his nails into the kitchen side and came over his stomach, being too far gone in his enjoyment to even think about warning me. I then came inside of him and felt him shudder slightly before his eyes flickered open.

'Harry.. That.. That was perfect... You're so thoughtful.. I love you so much..' He whispered lustfully to me, propping himself up on his elbows and kissing my lips softly. I grabbed a towel from on the side, wiping his stomach clean before I got down off the counter and pulled my trousers back up. He did the same to his before he wrapped his legs around my waist and I carried him through to the lounge, sitting down on the sofa with him cuddling into my side.

'I want you to know Dougie.. You're the most perfect person I've ever met, and yesterday was the happiest day of my life thanks to you..' I said to him as we lay, staring tiredly into each others blue eyes.

'It was perfect for me too Haz, and you planned the entire thing so I have a lot to thank you for... I'm never going to forget it honey, not ever..' He told me in reply, lying in a ball shape on my stomach, his head resting on my chest, just above my heart. The fact that he called me honey made me happier than anything, as it was the first time he'd ever called me anything other than my name. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was the fact that all of the sweet names seemed to suit him better, and I used them endlessly on him, avoiding his real name at any given opportunity.

'Are you sleepy baby?' I asked him softly as he raised his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it gently, that being another child-like form of comfort he'd turned back to after he'd been raped.

'No.. I want to stay awake with you..' He replied, clearly fighting back a yawn.

'But I'm sleepy Doug, and I'm going to fall fast asleep in a couple of minutes.. And then what will you do if you're not asleep as well?' I lied to him, knowing it was wrong, but also knowing that he needed his sleep, as he suffered from nightmares about his past, and every minute of sleep you could get him into was like a godsend.

'Okay..' He yawned tiredly, curling further into a ball on my chest before quickly falling asleep, relaxing further into me. I smiled slightly as I watched him sleep, happy that he was mine, and grateful that we'd always have each other.


	4. Daddy's Left Us'

**Harry's POV:**

'Hey Dougles!' I said happily to my best friend as I hopped onto the school bus.

'Hi..' He mumbled in reply, keeping his head down. I'd known him since I was just 5 and so I could tell, even despite his great acting skills, that he was crying.

'Hey, what's the matter little monkey?' I asked him gently, using the nickname he'd had since the first day I met him. I remembered giving it him, because he said his name so quietly when we met, that I thought he'd said monkey instead of Dougie.

'Daddy has gone away and mummy says that he's not ever coming back... And he left a note for me where he told me that he didn't love me.. And he's squished Zukes...' He sobbed to me, letting his emotions out as there was nobody else on the bus.

'Oh Dougs, it's okay mate, I still love you lots and lots. And on saturday, you can come round to my house for a sleepover if you want, and I'll get Dominoes pizza in with extra nice cookies to make you feel better. And then on Sunday, we can go out shopping and I'll get you a new bearded dragon to replace little Zukie. Does that sound good?' I said soothingly, knowing that it would use all of my pocket money up, but also knowing that Dougie was worth it, and seeing him happy again would be worth the money. He nodded lightly and wiped the tears from his cheeks, smiling up at me weakly.

'I love you Harry.' He told me sweetly with a small sniffle.

'I love you too Dougs, more than anybody else in the whole wide world.' I told him happily, pulling him into a soft hug, being glad that I'd managed to cheer him up at least a little bit.

* * *

**This is the worst of the extras! Ive written new ones as well as the ones I've mentioned! The new ones are Dougie & Harry's first argument, Harry and Dougie making up after their argument, Harry comforting Dougie when his dad suddenly comes back into his life, the sudden death Jack and how both boys cope with it, and Harry and Dougie with adopted twins, getting used to parenthood and getting over the death of Jack as a family, never letting him be forgotten by their children! Lots of new chapters but I don't have to put them all up! Just tell me which ones you want and I'll put up any ones that our requested x And thank you all so so much for your lovely reviews! :) :) x**


End file.
